Systems for allowing a person to use voice commands from a mobile device to remotely access and control a computer are known in the art. However, such prior art systems are application-specific, meaning they are configured to allow the person to use voice commands from a mobile device to remotely access and control a specific application at a computer. Therefore, the prior art systems require the person to have multiple mobile devices and/or systems to remotely access and control the different applications at a computer. Additionally, the prior art systems limit the audible and visible feedback the person can receive from a computer while using voice commands from a mobile device to remotely access and control the computer.